TUAOA Naruto: Newtype Legacy
by Chewie Cookies
Summary: Newtypes. Those who understand. What if Uzumaki Naruto had the gift of a Newtype, as well as people to raise him and help him with this ability? Slight Gundam Crossover with various Gundam series, mainly After War Gundam X. No mechas. NaruHina OTP.
1. Can I Keep Them?

Naruto: Newtype Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of its characters. I also do not own After War Gundam X, and I do not own any of its characters, either.

Chapter One

_Can I Keep Them?_

In the Hokage's office, on Naruto's fifth birthday...

Uzumaki Naruto huddled in the Sandaime's lap as the elderly man attempted to comfort the boy. It was fortunate that Hiruzen had been headed to the boy's home to take him out for ramen at the time he did, because he had just been in time to personally stop a mob of angry villagers from breaking into his home to do who-knows-what to the poor child. Now, with thoughts of ramen with his favorite knucklehead out of his mind, the elderly Hokage rocked the young boy back and forth, trying to keep a strong facade despite how sad he really was.

Naruto reached up to the old man's face, and smiled sadly. "You don't have to be strong in front of me, Jii-chan. I can feel that you need to cry, and it's not a bad thing to do sometimes," he said, shedding tears of his own already.

Sarutobi looked down at the young boy in his arms. "I don't have the right to do that, Naruto-kun. Your pain is partly my fault. I just wish I could find somebody trustworthy to adopt you," he said sadly, holding back tears at his failings.

The two strong, pained souls sat with each other, both praying for a solution to their pain...

Meanwhile, many worlds away...

Tiffa Ran awoke from yet another dream about the young boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Ever since she and her husband, Garrod, had discovered that she was incapable of bearing children, she had begun having dreams about a boy, worlds away, who dreamed of having parents to call his own.

Speaking of her husband...

"Garrod? Are you having trouble sleeping again?" she asked, looking over to the man she loved, who was sitting in a seat near the window of their hotel, simply watching the stars and moon as he often did.

The black-haired, green eyed man turned around to look at his lovely wife. "Yeah, sorry about that Tiffa," he said, scratching the back of his head a bit. "I just worry about that kid you keep dreaming about. We may have put the term 'Newtype' behind us, but that doesn't change what you are. And that means that somewhere out there, there's a little kid that's praying for people to love him for who he is," he added, frowning a bit, then jumping up and nearly shouting, "Isn't there any way we can get to him? I don't want him to suffer anymore, and I'm sure you feel the same way! If we could get to where he is, we could adopt him, y'know? Then he'd be a lot happier, and we'd have the kid we've always wanted! It's a win-win situation!"

Tiffa nodded. "I understand, Garrod. Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of power..." she said sadly, looking down at her hands, which were making fists in her lap due to her anxiety.

"**I have that power, though, humans,"** a voice stated within their minds.

Garrod looked around, confused. "Who's there? And what do you mean, 'humans'? Aren't you one, too?" he asked.

"**No, Garrod Ran. I am not a human. I am a being of immense power that exists in the world the boy you two worry about is from. The only reason YOU can hear me is because of your bond with the woman you call Tiffa. Otherwise, only she would hear me. The boy's prayers have reached this far through the universe because I willed them to. Now, though, I have a question for you both. Would you care for the boy as if he were your own? Would you give up all connections to this world, its advanced technologies and all, and adopt a new life in the place the boy calls home? Would you risk your lives, despite how powerless you'd likely be in this world, to make sure the boy does not have to suffer alone?"** the voice asked.

Tiffa felt out to the voice, feeling that it did not intend to do them harm, and then reached out to take Garrod's hand, searching his feelings for his answer, having already figured out hers. "We aren't afraid, whoever you are. We...we will go to the boy. We will go to this new world, and we will care for him," she said softly, yet strongly, then looked Garrod in the eye and smiled softly, earning a quick hand-squeeze from him.

"**Then I will open a path. Many hardships will await you, but I will aid you as much as I am able,"** the voice said, and true to his word, a wormhole of sorts opened up in front of them.

Quickly writing something down for their friends to remember them by, should they find the note, and leaving money for the hotel room, Garrod and Tiffa walked through the wormhole uncertain, but believing that they will be able to do some good in this new world.

On the note left behind, it said, "We may be gone, but the Moon will always be there.

Garrod and Tiffa."

A moment later, in the Hokage's office...

As Naruto was starting to fall asleep, a rift appeared in the air in the middle of the room, causing Sarutobi to immediately become alert, and several ANBU to come out of hiding.

A few seconds passed, and a pair of young adults came out of the wormhole. Upon seeing the armed men and women surrounding him and his companion, the man, dressed in a red jacket over a white tee-shirt, with jeans torn at the knees, asked, "Did that wormhole drop us off at the wrong place, Tiffa? Somehow, I get the feeling we're not welcome here," he said.

The woman, dressed in a pink blouse with a long pink skirt attached, and a white scarf around her neck, shook her head, causing her long brown hair to wave a bit. She looked at Naruto with her kind blue eyes, and said, "This is where we're supposed to be, Garrod. That boy from my dreams is here. I can also feel that the people here are just alarmed at the way we arrived. If we explain what's going on, I'm sure we can get out of this situation unharmed."

Sarutobi looked at the two intruders curiously. "It doesn't look like you two came here to do any harm, but I'm going to have to have you two checked for weapons, just to be safe," he said, then nodded to an owl-masked ANBU, who made a single hand seal, and after a moment, gave the all-clear signal.

Sarutobi sighed in relief, and the ANBU went back to their hiding spots. "It appears you came here unarmed. That makes things a lot less complicated, thankfully, but now I must ask who you two are, where you came from, and why you're here," he told the young couple.

Garrod grinned. "Glad we don't have to fight. I almost thought we were going to die there! My name's Garrod Ran, and this is my wife, Tiffa. As for where we're from, well, I'd have to say another world, since there's no place on our planet that looks like this. Why we're here...It would probably be easier if my wife explained that one," he said, his attitude reminding Sarutobi of Naruto in a good mood as well as Kushina.

The woman, introduced as Tiffa, bowed slightly. "I'm what's called a 'Newtype', which is sort of like a psychic human. I've been having dreams about that boy, Naruto Uzumaki, and I've been hearing his prayers for a mother and father for several months now. Garrod and I traveled here in the hopes of easing his pain, after a powerful entity, claiming to be of this world, decided to open a path here. Unfortunately, I don't think we can go back, due to what the entity said, so we would like to know if it's all right for us to adopt him, and live out the rest of our lives in this village. We will do our best to contribute to your society, so please consider letting us stay," she said softly in a slightly pleading tone.

The old kage gave a tired sigh. "If what you say is true, I will be grateful beyond words for your help and willingness to look after young Naruto-kun. However, I'm going to have to ask that you submit yourselves to a Mind Walk by one of my village's interrogators. It doesn't hurt or anything, but if he sees that either of you intend to cause harm to our village, you'll have to be arrested, and sentenced as spies," he said.

Garrod looked like he was about to protest, but Tiffa's hand on his shoulder, and her reassuring smile told him that they'd be fine. "We accept your conditions, Lord...?"

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and I am the third Hokage, or leader of this village. You may address me as Sarutobi-sama or Hokage-sama," he said, then smiled down at Naruto, who had been hiding behind his robes for most of the talk, and said, "I sincerely hope you'll be able to take care of him. He needs people to love him."

Naruto looked up at Tiffa and Garrod, his eyes filled with curiosity, and a little bit of hope. "I...feel the good in you two," he said, smiling slightly.

The young couple smiled back. "If you can feel that, then maybe you're like Tiffa!" Garrod said, grinning widely.

A few moments later, the two young adults were led away by Inoichi Yamanaka. As soon as they were gone, Sarutobi gestured for Owl to come out of his hiding spot. "Did you detect any deceit in them?" he asked.

Owl shook his head. "May I have the honor of getting the adoption papers for you, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

Sarutobi grinned, looking at Naruto for a moment, then back, and said, "You may, Owl."

Things seemed to be looking up...

About an hour later...

Inoichi came back to the Hokage's office with Garrod and Tiffa. "Their story checks out, sir, but you wouldn't believe half of the things that have happened in their lives!" he said, panting slightly from exerting his abilities to do a quick AND efficient job, due to wanting Naruto to have a family as soon as possible.

Sarutobi smiled. "I'll have you fill me in on that later, Inoichi, but now I have to ask you, would they make good parents for Naruto-kun?" he asked.

Inoichi nodded. "They are definitely capable of being good parents for Naruto. I've also transferred some basic shinobi training into their minds, so that they will be able to better protect him from..._those_ people," he said, with a bit of venom at the end. "They would probably need to get training from some of our Jounin in order to function better in our society, but they definitely have the drive to make it far in our way of life. Naruto-kun would be in good hands with them," the mind-walker explained.

Hiruzen was pleased to hear this, and it showed. He turned to the young couple, and said, "You're free to adopt him. All I ask is that you allow him to keep the last name he currently has," he said, then added, "It was his mother's, from what I know."

Tiffa could sense that the man was hiding something, but also felt the guilt he felt at hiding it, so she didn't say anything. "I assume we have to sign something?" she asked.

The monkey summoner nodded, and handed the pair the adoption papers happily. "Please read through them carefully. You will see that he's a very special boy, and needs to be loved accordingly," he said, emphasizing the words 'special' and 'loved'.

Tiffa nodded. "Garrod and I are aware of his...condition. We will make sure he grows up loved, as all children should," she said, signing the papers, and handing them to Garrod to sign as well. "I'm guessing we're going to need to become citizens of this village?" she asked.

"That will be taken care of shortly," Hiruzen said, then turned to Inoichi, and asked, "Would you mind implanting cover story 4-51-87 into their minds? That way they can find a home right away, and not have to stay here memorizing it. Needless to say, their origin is to be kept secret. I don't want a repeat of what happened when Kyuubi was destroyed."

Inoichi nodded. "Of course, Hokage-sama," he said, then placed each of his hands on Garrod and Tiffa's heads, quickly transferring the information. "Please be careful of the crowds on the way to the hotel," he said, then explained, "The villagers are more hostile than usual towards Naruto on this day of the year. I will follow you discreetly, in order to make sure you aren't attacked."

Garrod smiled sheepishly. "Good to know you have our backs, Inoichi!" he said, slightly nervous of the fact that they might be attacked by an angry mob, although he's managed to get away from such things before.

It was then that Naruto, who had remained quiet up to this point, decided to speak up. "These two are going to be my mommy and daddy?" he asked hopefully.

Sarutobi smiled happily at the adorable boy. "Yes, Naruto-kun. They will be your mother and father from now on," he said warmly.

Naruto looked to be near tears. "C-Can I keep them, Jii-chan?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous, as many things had been taken from him before by angry villagers, and the concept of his parents being taken scared him.

Tiffa smiled softly at Naruto. "Of course you can keep us, Naruto-kun," she said gently. As soon as the words left her mouth, Naruto rocketed forward on his tiny legs, and hugged his new mother, then the man he'd now call Dad.

Garrod grinned. "Enthusiastic little guy, isn't he?" he chuckled. Naruto simply laughed as he ran around his parents. Soon enough, the group headed out...

Out in the market district, a few minutes later...

Naruto ran around his new parents' legs, happy as can be. And nobody dared bother them, seeing as Inoichi was there to make sure they got to their destination in one piece.

Soon enough, though, Tiffa and Naruto both seemed to stiffen, as if they knew something the others didn't.

"What do you sense, Tiffa?" Garrod asked, used to such occurrences by now.

"There's a...child around here...She's lost, and...she's like Naruto and me, Garrod," Tiffa explained, reaching out with her senses.

Inoichi was startled. "You mean you sense another Newtype?" he asked, slightly confused that there were not just one, but apparently, two Newtypes native to his world.

Before Tiffa could reply, Naruto rushed to where he felt the cries for help coming from. Naturally, Tiffa, Garrod, and Inoichi followed.

A few minutes later, they found a little girl crying, curled up around herself on the ground. Naruto slowly approached the girl, hoping not to scare her. Before he could reach her, though, she seemed to sense him, and turned to look at him, suddenly not crying as much. Her eyes gazed into his for a moment, before she reached out to him, softly grasping his hand.

"You're t-that boy who h-helped me before..." she murmured, then asked, "D-do you r-remember me? You f-fought off some b-bullies that were p-picking on me a w-week ago."

Naruto looked closely at her, causing her to blush slightly, then grinned, and exclaimed, "I remember you now! You're the princess with eyes that look like the moon! I've seen you around the village a few times! You're one of the people who doesn't hate me!"

The girl frowned slightly. "Father said people don't like you a lot. He told me I shouldn't listen to those people, and that I should get to know who you are myself," she murmured, a bit of scorn in her voice, though Naruto could tell it wasn't directed at him. "I wanted to thank you for that day. The elders scolded me very badly, and I just had to get away from them, and then those b-bullies...But you came and helped me...I wish Kou-san hadn't taken me away from you. Y-you had gotten hurt very badly," she stammered.

It was then that the other three who had been with Naruto made their appearance. "You scared us for a second there, Naruto!" Garrod said, then patted the boy on the head and asked, "Who's your friend? Mind introducing us?"

Naruto grinned, and explained, "I don't really know her name, but she's a moon princess I saved a while back! Some bullies were picking on her, so I got them to stop!"

The girl blushed at being called a 'moon princess', but regained her composure a bit after drying her eyes and said, "My name's Hinata Hyuuga. I'm not a...moon princess...but I'm the current heiress to the Hyuuga Clan. W-who are you?"

Garrod grinned. "I'm Garrod Ran, and this is my wife, Tiffa! We just adopted little Naruto here a few minutes ago! He's an awesome little guy, isn't he?" the ex-gundam pilot exclaimed, ruffling Naruto's hair a bit.

Tiffa smiled softly and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Hinata," she said softly, then added, "I take it you're the one Naruto and I felt calling for help?"

Hinata was startled, and her eyes showed it. "You can feel things like Mommy?" she exclaimed, then blushed, and said, "I can feel them too, but not as well as she can..."

Inoichi groaned a bit in exasperation. _"So that's how Hiashi-san became so successful. He has a psychic wife who he can ask for advice when things get tough,"_ he thought to himself, then said, "Well, I'm Inoichi Yamanaka. I'm supposed to escort these three to a hotel, but I guess we can take you home first, Hinata-san."

"Neither of those tasks will be necessary, Inoichi-san," a voice said from nearby. The group turned to find Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga Clan, and Hinata's father, standing nearby. "I will take my daughter home myself, and these three are welcome to stay in my compound until they find a home of their own. I owe it to Naruto-san for helping out my little Hinata not once, but twice now," he said, then turned to Garrod and Tiffa and added, "I thank the two of you for taking the boy in, and I hope to get to know you better. We should hurry, though, seeing as tonight's the night the dumber villagers like to torment Naruto the most."

Inoichi nodded, obviously trusting that Hiashi will make sure that his three former charges will be safe. Hinata ran up to her father, who gently picked the girl up and placed her on his back. Tiffa also decided to pick Naruto up, and the boy obviously enjoyed riding in his new mother's arms. The group made haste to the Hyuuga Compound...

About fifteen minutes later, in the common area of the Hyuuga Compound...

Naruto, Garrod, and Tiffa sat at one side of a table, while Hinata sat at the other. Hiashi had gone to find his wife, Izumi, so he could introduce her to them. In the meantime, though, Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of the fancy furniture and decorations, and Hinata, while looking away shyly every time he noticed, couldn't keep her eyes off of the boy sitting across from her.

Finally, Naruto looked at Hinata, but didn't look away, causing the girl to let out a tiny squeak as soon as she realized it. "Is there something wrong with my face, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, slightly confused at why the girl was looking at him so much.

Hinata began stammering. "N-no, it's n-not t-that, N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered, then looked away shyly and said, "I was t-trying to figure out...how you got so s-strong..."

Tiffa smiled softly at the young girl. She reminded her of herself when she first met Garrod. "Naruto is strong because he wants to protect what's precious to him, Hinata," the young adult explained, then added, "He also becomes stronger when people love him and believe in him. It keeps him from giving up, and because he doesn't give up, he becomes able to do things he normally wouldn't be able to do."

Garrod chuckled. "I guess that means I should bet on him if he ever enters a competition!" he laughed heartily.

Tiffa swatted Garrod's arm lightly upon hearing him say that. "Gambling isn't something you should bring up in front of children," she scolded.

A little less than a moment later, Hiashi and a woman with eyes that seemed to have not been opened in decades and a belly that was beginning to swell with pregnancy came into the room. The woman stopped slightly upon entering the room, and rubbed her belly. "Hiashi-kun, little Hanabi-chan is awake again. I think she senses all the people in the room," she said happily, then without opening her eyes turned to where Hinata was sitting and said, "Come here, my little drop of sunlight! I was worried about you, but it seems you've found who you were looking for after all!"

Hinata ran over to her mother, hugging the woman's leg, and Hiashi gestured towards her. "Garrod-san, Tiffa-san, Naruto-san, this is my wife, Izumi-chan. She's blind, as you can probably tell, but she has her ways of recognizing people and other life around her, so don't be surprised if you find it difficult to sneak up on her," he explained, saying the last part mirthfully and from experience.

Izumi smiled, and added, "You would know that, wouldn't you, Hiashi-kun?"

Hiashi nodded with a smile. "I would. Now, Naruto-san, I don't mean to offend, but this conversation is going to be for adults only for a little bit, so I'm going to have to ask you to go with Izumi and Hinata for a bit. I will call you three back when the grown-up talk is over, all right?" he said.

Naruto was a bit hesitant, and Garrod seemed about to protest, but Tiffa broke them both to the punch. "Be a good boy for our hosts, Naruto. Your father and I will see you in a few minutes," she said softly, gesturing for him to go with Izumi and Hinata.

Naruto, upon getting some reassurance from Tiffa, headed off with Hinata and Izumi, leaving Garrod and Tiffa alone with Hiashi. A few minutes after they left, Hiashi cleared his throat. "I must ask you two. Who are you, really, where are you from, and what do you intend to do with our village's unsung hero? If your answer is not satisfactory, I apologize, but I'll have to make you leave the village and Naruto behind," the man said, activating his Byakugan. "Start talking."

End Chapter One


	2. Night with the Hyuuga

Naruto: Newtype Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own After War Gundam X, nor do I own either series' characters.

Chapter Two

_Night with the Hyuuga_

Three seconds after Hiashi's last statement last chapter...

Izumi poked her head in the room. "Hiashi-kun, I know your job is stressful, but I think you should find better people to take it out on. You already know they don't mean any harm to Naruto-chan, so don't intimidate them like that," the Hyuuga Matriarch scolded.

"Yes, dear," Hiashi replied, deflating visibly.

"Heheh. He's whipped!" Garrod chuckled softly.

Hiashi also chuckled. "Oddly enough, I get the feeling I'm not the only one who's 'whipped'," he replied to the jab as Izumi left the room.

Garrod grinned. "Yeah, Tiffa doesn't want many things, but when she asks for something from me, I tend to get it. She's proven time after time that she's the smarter out of the two of us, so I just listen," he said happily.

Tiffa smiled softly and gave Garrod a quick kiss on the cheek, silencing him momentarily. She then turned to Hiashi and leveled a serious look towards the man. "I assume you have some things of importance to tell us?" she asked.

Hiashi sighed. "As a matter of fact, I do. I've been keeping an eye on young Uzumaki for the past few years, and have made record of each time I've seen him being mistreated. In all honesty, I've only watched him for various hours each day, sometimes skipping days due to being busier than usual, but even then, the amount of information I've acquired is frighteningly immense, and since I've mostly only recorded the bad things, that just makes it worse," he said wearily, then pulled out a pair of lists. "The list on your right is a list of people and establishments that will aid you and Naruto, and are trustworthy. The list on the left, which is sadly a lot longer, is a list of people and places to stay away from," he explained, handing the lists to the two young adults.

Tiffa frowned. "Would we be allowed to have access to these 'records' you speak of?" she asked, slightly nervous of reading them herself. Garrod gently grasped her hand, comforting her slightly.

Hiashi nodded, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a storage seal on his left arm. "You may, but you won't like what you'll see," he said, releasing the seal...

Meanwhile, with Izumi, Naruto, and Hinata...

Naruto was curiously looking at all the ornaments in the hallway. A lot of them were really pretty, but some of them just looked weird. There were some calligraphy scrolls on the walls, none of which he could read, though it was obvious a lot of effort was put into making them.

Hinata, on the other hand, was trying her hardest not to give into temptation. In her years among the Hyuuga Clan, she hadn't played very often, so she found a different form of fun, which consisted of snuggling with her mother and father. They had informed her that while they didn't mind, some people might get upset if she suddenly latched onto them. She really didn't want to upset her first real friend.

"All right, we're here," Izumi said softly, opening a sliding door on the side of the hallway, and in doing so, getting the kids' attention. As it turns out, they were in Hinata's room. It was colored with purple and lavender walls, and there were a few stuffed animals here and there. Hinata rushed in and grabbed one of these stuffed animals, a big bluebird, and brought it to her mother.

"I think Hanabi-chan would like this one," Hinata said happily, lifting the stuffed toy up to Izumi's belly as if to show her unborn sister.

Izumi smiled. "I'm sure Hanabi-chan would like that very much, Hinata-chan," she said happily, then went over to the bed and gestured for the two children to come with her. Hinata immediately went over and snuggled into her mother's side. Naruto, however, was hesitant. "It's okay, Naruto-chan. Reach out with your feelings, and you'll see we won't hurt you," Izumi cooed.

Naruto did as she said, and reached out. He didn't feel any different for a few seconds, but then he could sense various people around him! He could feel his mother and father, who were still with Hiashi, and other people inside the compound. He then reached out to feel Izumi and Hinata.

He was surprised to feel not only their presences, but how they felt towards him, as well. It was a nice sensation, feeling their warm kindness reaching out to him. Both forms of kindness felt different. He could tell that Izumi's was more inviting, and that Hinata was afraid of being rejected. He decided to feel a little deeper.

He was startled to find that both of them had felt pain in their lives. And not just average pain, but pain that felt similar to his own. He felt himself wanting to help them, as they obviously wanted to do for him.

He moved towards them, no longer reaching out with his 'feelings', as Izumi had taught him. He quickly jumped onto the bed, sitting between mother and daughter. Hinata giggled when Naruto snuggled with her. "Like this, right?" he asked, wondering if he'd done it right.

Hinata smiled. "Naruto-kun is good at snuggling!" she said happily, and then Izumi wrapped an arm around both of them. They stayed like that for a while, until Izumi raised her head suddenly, as if realizing something.

"Naruto-chan, Hinata-chan, stay here. Some people found out that Naruto-chan is here, and they think that makes it okay for them to break in and try to hurt him. I'm going to take care of them, okay?" Izumi said softly, kissing the top of Hinata's head, and ruffling Naruto's hair a bit. "I'll be back soon."

Outside, in one of the training grounds of the Hyuuga Estate...

Izumi walked out into the open to confront the small mob that had managed to 'sneak' into the compound. She found herself doubting that they actually sneaked in, since a few Hyuuga were among them. She couldn't see them, of course, but their life force was familiar, and she'd sensed them several times before in the compound. To their credit, they appeared to become hesitant upon seeing her come out to stop the group.

"Oh, shit," one of them said. "Izumi-sama's not going to let us get away. She's got that look on her face..."

"What do you mean?" another man, not a Hyuuga, asked.

"I don't know why she counts that _thing_ as one, but she doesn't tolerate any cruelty towards children. She won't let any of us escape..."

"What are you talking about? Not only is she completely outnumbered, but she's pregnant and blind! There's no way she can stop us without letting some of us go or risking the baby's life!"

"You haven't seen her fight, though! I'm getting out of here while I still can!"

Izumi decided she didn't like being ignored. "You three Hyuuga. I'm going to leave you unharmed, but only because somebody's going to have to take the injured to the hospital, and that somebody isn't going to be me," she said, her voice amplified by her powers. She then raised her arms to point at the crowd, and, out of habit, called out, "Funnels!"

The instant the word left her mouth, ten senbon came flying from her sleeves. They darted in and out of the crowd, stabbing through limbs and other non-vital areas, over and over. True to Izumi's word, when it was all over, only the three Hyuuga Clan members were left standing.

"I'll be sure to tell Hiashi-kun when you three come back, so that he'll be able to punish you properly," Izumi called out to them, turning around.

One of them then made a really stupid mistake. The man threw a kunai at Izumi, intending to end her life. Unfortunately for him, her senbon were still floating around, and one of them caught the kunai by the hoop, stopping it in its tracks.

"I believe you dropped this," Izumi said. The kunai shot back at the man, going straight through the shoulder attached to his throwing arm. Needless to say, the man wouldn't be helping his friends carry the wounded to the hospital...

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Hinata...

Hinata sat happily, enjoying her time with Naruto. He hadn't left the room, seeing as he trusted Izumi, but he just couldn't sit still for long. It was apparent that he didn't know much about various things that most people their age kept in their room, as he ran around looking at various things, asking Hinata what they were, and what they did.

Soon enough, he came to the stuffed animals. "I know these are called stuffed animals, but what do they do?" the young jinchuuriki asked curiously.

Hinata giggled. "They're for snuggling with when you sleep at night, Naruto-kun!" she explained happily.

Naruto then tried snuggling with the stuffed dolphin he was holding, but it didn't seem to do it for him. "It felt nicer snuggling with you and Auntie Izumi," he said, sounding disappointed.

Hinata smiled softly at this. "That's one of the things that make friends and family irreplaceable. Nothing else will give you the feeling of warmth you get when you hold somebody you care about in your arms when you're happy. I like that feeling a lot!" she explained happily.

Naruto put the toy down, looking slightly nervous. "D-do you think my new parents would snuggle with me?" he asked, sounding sad but hopeful.

Hinata nodded. "I get the feeling when I look at you with them that they would be happiest raising you to be happy and healthy. I sense a bit of pain in them, like I sense in you, but I think they genuinely care for you Naruto-kun," she answered softly.

"Speaking of your parents," Izumi said, entering the room, "I'm going to have to take you back to them now. We're all going to relax in the hot springs, so they need to get you clean. After that, we're going to have dinner, and then we'll all go to bed. Does that sound nice, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto nodded, and rushed over to his parents as soon as they entered the room. "Hey, champ!" Garrod laughed as he picked the small blond up off his feet. "We're going to have to get you cleaned up! I don't mean to offend, but you stink at the moment! We're gonna have to scrub a good bit, but Tiffa and I will get you nice and spiffy for your little girlfriend!" the former Gundam pilot joked.

Naruto looked from his dad, then to Hinata, then back again, confused. "Hinata-chan's my girlfriend? That sounds nice, but isn't it a little too soon?" he asked.

Hiashi laughed, entering after Garrod and Tiffa. "Ask me again in a few years, if you two grow to feel that way about each other. I'd feel safe entrusting my eldest daughter to you if you continue to be as good of a person as you've shown to be," he said, causing both Naruto and Hinata to blush.

Tiffa smiled, and simply said, "I'd happily approve of their union." She then took Naruto from Garrod, and said, "Now let's get you cleaned up. Hiashi-sama has offered to let us relax in the hot springs with his family, so we can't be getting the water dirty. He's even offered us swimsuits so we don't have to go out and shop for them."

Naruto nodded, and he, Garrod, and Tiffa left to get themselves cleaned up...

Later, in the baths...

Tiffa was slightly embarrassed. Why, you ask? Well, she had been given a bikini to wear to the baths, and while her husband has seen her in revealing clothing before, nobody else (besides the people who experimented on her) has really seen her without either baggy or long-sleeved clothing.

She slipped into the hot water, lowering herself in until she was submerged to her neck. Soon enough, Garrod and Naruto arrived, with the latter looking much cleaner than he had before, though his new mother and father were saddened to see how thin the boy was.

"Mommy! Daddy washed me, and there was a lot of dirt, but I feel a lot better now!" Naruto shouted, getting into the water and moving over to the young woman. Tiffa reached her arms out, and Naruto seemed startled. "Y-you're giving me a hug?" he stammered, sounding hopeful.

Tiffa nodded. "Hugs are a good way for parents to bond with their children. It lets both people feel loved, when done properly. You join us too, Garrod," she said, smiling gently.

Garrod picked Naruto up and carried him over to Tiffa, where they had their first family hug. Naruto snuggled into their warmth, closing his eyes and smiling. "Mommy, Daddy, I love you," he said softly.

"We love you too," both Garrod and Tiffa said happily, holding their son between them.

"Oh, that's so precious, isn't it, Hiashi-kun, Hinata-chan?" Izumi cried out from nearby. Naruto, Garrod, and Tiffa turned to see Izumi with Hinata cradled in her arms and Hiashi, all at the edge of the water.

Hiashi smiled. "I only wish I had a camera to take a picture of this moment with," he said, nearly moved to tears.

"Mommy! Warm feelings are coming out of Naruto-kun's heart! He must be so happy! Can I go over there and help make him happier?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out, suddenly getting out of his parents' hug and rushing over to his new friend. "I wanna hug you, too!"

Hinata giggled as Izumi put her down in the water. The two children hugged, enjoying the warmth they felt in their hearts as they embraced each other. They pulled away, and Hinata said, "I want you to meet my baby sister, Hanabi-chan! She's still growing in Mommy's tummy, but if you reach out, you can feel her spirit growing!"

Hinata led Naruto over to her mother, and in the process, her baby sister. Naruto looked confused, though. "Hanabi-chan is in Auntie Izumi's tummy? Does that mean Auntie Izumi ate her?" he asked nervously.

"No, Naruto-chan, I didn't eat baby Hanabi! If I ate her, she'd be in my stomach. Instead, she's in my womb. It's a body part that only girls have, and it's where babies come from," Izumi explained, then put Naruto's hand on her swollen belly and said, "She's growing in there, and she reaches out sometimes with her senses, since she's like Hinata-chan and me. If you reach out with your feelings, you might be able to feel her in there."

Naruto did as Izumi instructed, and reached out. Like last time, he felt various things around him, like the feeling of awe that his new parents were feeling, along with a bit of pride from his mother, who was reaching out to him. He reached out, 'touching' the feelings his mother was sending his way. He sensed his mother's happiness more strongly this way. After feeling his mother's feelings, he reached towards Izumi's belly, and into it.

He was startled by what he felt. He'd never felt something so...clean and pure. He could sense that Hanabi was curious about him, and she reached out to him as well.

"_I'm called Hanabi. I'm a baby girl. I have a mother, a father, and a sister, and they love me. I love them, too. What are you called?"_

Naruto didn't exactly hear the words in his head, and they weren't even words in the first place, other than Hanabi. All he sensed were various feelings, but that's what they 'said' to him.

"_I'm called Naruto. I'm a boy. I have a mother and a father who love me, and your sister, mother, and father are my friends. Will you be my friend, too, when you come out?"_ Naruto thought through the link.

"_You are Naruto? Hinata told me about you. She says that people treat you badly, but that she found that you're a nice boy after she got to know you better. I'll be your friend. I think Hinata wants to be more than a friend to you, though, since she feels a lot for you."_

Naruto was startled. _"Do you think she loves me? Like the way a wife loves her husband?"_ he asked, feeling confused but hopeful.

"_She's not sure, but I feel the same feeling she expresses when she tells me about you when Mother tells me about Father. I think she said it's not normal for people as young as you two to feel such a thing. It might not be 'complete' love, but it's growing into it. I can tell you feel something like that for her, but that feeling has to grow, too. I hope you two will be happy if you get together."_

Naruto smiled softly. _"I can't wait to see you when you're out of there. I'm going to get going now, but I'll see you again,"_ he said.

A feeling of amusement came through the link. _"I can't see anything yet. Mother says my eyes won't open until I come out, and even if they were to open now, they wouldn't work. I hope to see many things with my eyes after I'm born. It's going to be fun! But now, I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep. Goodbye for now."_

And with that, the link faded. Naruto smiled, and exclaimed, "She wants to see a lot of things after she's born!"

Izumi smiled. "She's told me that as well," she said happily.

Hinata giggled. "Did she say anything about me?" she asked, curious.

Naruto grinned. "She said you might love me, and that I might love you! Or rather, that our feelings for each other are growing into love! Isn't that awesome?" he exclaimed.

Hinata blushed, still smiling. "I-I think you'd m-make a nice h-h-husband," she stammered, slightly embarrassed.

Garrod laughed. "A ladies' man, just like his dad!" he shouted, to which Tiffa playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't worry, Naruto. When you're older, I'll teach you how to treat a lady like Hinata," Tiffa offered.

With that, the adults all burst out in laughter, while the two young children blushed at the teasing, unknowingly holding each others hands...

Later that night...

Hinata awoke, feeling somebody's intense fear. Realizing it was Naruto, and that her mother had just passed her room on the way to the guest room where Naruto, Garrod, and Tiffa were, Hinata got up from her bed and followed.

When the two of them got to the guest room, the first thing they could hear was sobbing, and Tiffa begging Naruto to wake up. Izumi called in, "Is everything all right?"

Tiffa was almost immediately at the door, opening it, showing that Garrod was still at Naruto's bedside, shaking him gently to try to wake him. Almost immediately, Hinata rushed in. She didn't know why, but she was compelled to hold him in her arms. Getting into the small bed with him, she held him, shushing him softly.

Soon enough, Naruto calmed down. Tiffa looked down at the ground, embarrassed of herself. "I should have thought of that. It's obvious he needs positive physical attention, so I should have seen that cuddling with him might have woken him up," she murmured softly.

Izumi smiled gently at her. "Don't worry. You're just not used to being a mother yet. You'll get better with time," she reassured the young woman, then turned to Hinata and said, "We should get going, sweetie."

Hinata shook her head and pouted cutely. "I wanna stay with Naruto-kun," she said, blushing slightly.

Izumi nodded, then looked at Garrod and Tiffa, silently asking for permission.

"It's not like anything bad could happen," Garrod said, then looked at how peacefully his son was sleeping, and added, "It's fine with me if she stays with him."

Tiffa nodded, smiling softly at the relaxing children. "It's fine, but after tonight, I think Garrod and I should sleep with him between us, so that he can snuggle if he gets upset," she suggested.

Izumi smiled. "Very well. I'll come get Hinata-chan tomorrow morning. Just don't let anybody in, unless it's me or Hiashi-kun, okay?" she said, to which the young couple nodded.

After Izumi left, and Garrod and Tiffa got back to sleep, Naruto wound up waking up. Looking over, he saw Hinata watching him, a slightly sad look in her eyes. "You were in so much pain...What were you having a nightmare about?" she asked.

Naruto frowned. "I was alone again. Mommy and Daddy hadn't adopted me, and you weren't around either..." he murmured.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him more tightly. "It was just a dream, Naruto-kun. I'm here, your parents are here, my parents are here, you're going to be okay," she hushed him softly, rubbing his back. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, too, and the two of them cuddled, falling asleep shortly afterwards, not knowing they were about to have a conversation that would change their views on many things...

End Chapter 2


	3. Revelations

Naruto: Newtype Legacy

Disclaimer: I disclaim all that is used in this fanfiction.

Author's Note: brown phantom has a poll on his profile, as does zentary, concerning who the best author on is. Please visit said profiles and vote!

Chapter Three

_Revelations_

In Naruto and Hinata's dream...

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in some kind of sewer...minus the garbage. "Weird place for a dream to happen..." he mumbled to himself. He was surprised to hear a familiar voice next to him.

"This dream isn't cuddly at all..." Hinata pouted sleepily next to Naruto, then latched onto the boy. "At least Naruto-kun is here..."

Naruto became even more confused. "Why am I dreaming about a place like this _and_ Hinata-chan at the same time?" he wondered aloud.

Hinata scrunched her face up slightly. "No, Naruto-kun, this is my dream...isn't it?"

Naruto frowned in concentration. "If it's not my dream, and it's not your dream...Where are we, anyway?" he asked, thinking Hinata might know where they were.

Hinata performed the necessary hand-signs, and activated her Byakugan. What she saw made her gasp in surprise.

"What do you see, Hinata-chan?" the blond next to her asked.

"I think...we're inside of you somehow...But you're right here...Aren't you?" the heiress replied.

"You're right, Hinata, but at the same time, you're wrong," a voice said from behind them. Both children turned around to see a man with brown eyes and curly hair of the same color. He wore the strangest outfit, looking a lot like a high-tech diving suit. "We're inside of Naruto's Mind Scape. It's like a representation of his mind and all of its parts. My name is Amuro Ray. Somebody else here and I have a lot of explaining to do, so please follow me," the man said, smiling gently at the two children as he turned around.

Naruto shrugged and followed Amuro as he walked, Hinata toddling after them. They all walked for a short bit, until they came to a large room. The ceiling wasn't visible, and the walls disappeared as they went higher and higher. One of the walls, though, was not like the others. It had vertical bars, all thicker around than Naruto's height. On two of these bars that seemed to meet in the middle and form a gate, there was a paper with the kanji for "Seal" on it.

Naruto was about to walk towards one of the openings when Amuro warned him, "Don't walk too close. It'll try to spook you for a laugh, knowing that fur-head."

"Aw, darn it Amuro! I get my first new visitors in years, and you have to ruin my entrance!" a loud voice boomed from beyond the bars...which were apparently to a cage. An enormous...fox...appeared from behind the bars, and almost immediately flinched. "Darn it...It really is too much to look at him...His mother's heart-copy makes me want to rush out and hold him...but I have no right to act as his mother would..." the creature spoke, and Naruto and Hinata finally got a good look at it.

"Y-you're...Kyuubi? What are you doing inside of my head?" Naruto asked nervously.

The beast frowned. "Your mother felt powerful emotions for you, boy. Emotions that are currently making me feel more pain than I've ever felt before...Your Yondaime Hokage sealed me within you to erase a genjutsu that devolved my mind to its state from before I'd ever been sealed. I was first sealed into the Shodai's wife, and immediately afterwards, I went from being a mindless beast to a beast with my jailor's personality. I may not be _myself_ anymore, but I honestly feel better with a mind than without one. Mito Senjuu was her name, formerly Mito Uzumaki. I can tell you right now that she was distantly related to you. She grew old, eventually, and I miss her dearly, but I was soon placed into a new jailor, your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. I'm too emotionally weary to tell you how I came to be taken out of her and put into you, but I will tell you right now that your mother loved you very much, and she will always be proud of you. I will also feel that pride and love for the rest of my days, even if the feelings aren't truly mine..." it explained. The great demon looked past the two children to Amuro, and said, "I'm going back into the depths of the cage...Looking at him directly is too much for me this soon...Kushina-sama, forgive me..."

The beast turned its tails to them, and vanished into the darkness of the cage. Soft, mournful howling was heard a moment later, making everybody wonder just how deep the cage went. Amuro turned to the two children and said, "Sorry about Kyuubi. It's normally better at controlling its emotions."

Naruto frowned slightly. "I...could feel my mother's thoughts coming from it...She misses me..." he said, then began crying and murmured, "She really loved me...I feel so happy...My mom really loved me..."

Hinata gently wrapped her arms around Naruto, short as they were, and held him as he cried, gently pouring her love into him through their bond. The pain-stricken boy latched onto her, sobbing onto her shoulder. Amuro turned away slightly. "Your Newtype powers come from your pain...and with all the pain you bear, it's no wonder you're powerful..." he said softly.

Hinata looked at the man, confused. "If Newtype powers come from pain, then why do I have them, Amuro-san?" she asked.

Amuro smiled slightly. "Normally Newtypes gain their powers by spending prolonged time in space, where your people have yet to go. I came from a world where such was true, and apparently so did your mother, Hinata-san. Obviously, you got your Newtype powers from her. Naruto-san, though, he gained his Newtype powers in two ways. He got my Newtype powers when my spirit drifted into his heart, and he got his own through the pain he's felt all his life. His bond with you has strengthened them, and I get the feeling the bond adds to your powers, too," the young man explained.

Naruto looked up, his sobbing having gone down to sniffles. "I...get power...from my pain...and my bonds?" he asked softly.

Amuro nodded. "Yes. I can teach you to use it when you sleep, but you should normally rely on your adoptive mother to teach you. There's nothing you can gain from a bond with me, but bonding with your new family will make you stronger and bring you happiness as well," he explained, then frowned, and warned, "But be careful. I sense that my greatest enemy, Char Aznable, has arrived in this world as well. He's probably taken refuge inside of somebody's mind like I have, and is definitely plotting something. All I can say is be mindful of what goes on around you, and grow stronger to protect what's precious to you."

Naruto nodded, then turned to Hinata. "You should get stronger too, Hinata-chan. We'll get stronger together!" he exclaimed. The blunette smiled softly, and nodded back in affirmation. The two then disappeared, their minds falling asleep with their bodies.

Shortly after, Kyuubi returned. "I'm surprised he didn't ask about his father..." it said softly.

Amuro smiled softly at the beast. "It's better that he didn't ask that right away though, isn't it? He has enough on his plate right now as it is," the brown-haired pilot replied.

Kyuubi nodded, then laid down, resting its head on its paws. "I just hope this Char guy didn't get into an Uchiha's mind...Such a thing would be disastrous," it muttered.

Amuro sighed. "We'll worry about Char when he starts making trouble. For now, we have to concentrate on increasing Naruto's strength," he said, heading out of the room to wander, as he often does...

The next morning...

Tiffa watched as the two children slept. She could tell what was going on, but decided not to interfere, at least as long as the tailed beast remained docile. After a bit of hesitation, she brought her hand down, gently running her fingers through Naruto's hair. The blue-eyed woman smiled as her adoptive son let out a sound of contentment at the physical affection.

Tiffa was normally only this affectionate towards Garrod, but she had dreamed of someday having a child and treating it with love. She had a basic idea of how to do so, having seen Jamil and Sara with their daughter, named so kindly after her, as well as Witz and Tonya with the former's big family, and Roybee and Enil, with their twin sons, named Hotaro and Tony.

A tear slid down from Tiffa's eye. It had hurt her deeply when she'd discovered that the experiments that had been performed on her had left her barren. She saw the happiness on Naruto's face when he gained her and Garrod as family, and it saddened her to know that, because of her condition, she and Garrod wouldn't be able to bring anymore family into his life.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Garrod gazing at her with a look of understanding in his eyes. "Let's take a quick shower together," he said, then smiled, and added, "You have to remember how great of a woman you are again, it seems, and I'm just the man to help. Let's complete each other again."

Begin Lemon

Tiffa nodded, and melted into the kiss that her husband suddenly planted on her. She felt him lift her petite body into his arms, and carry her into a different room, but right then, that kiss was all she was focused on. He put her down gently, ending the kiss and leaving her in a euphoric state. Soon enough, he had stripped them both down to nothing, and picked her up again, reengaging that searing kiss. She shivered in his arms when she felt the hot water start to fall on them, and he put her down, not ending the kiss until after she was standing on her own two feet.

Garrod pulled away, marveling at his wife's beautiful body, as she did the same with his. There was the occasional pink scar here or there, but that's where the flaws ended. Her skin was a creamy white color that contrasted well with her brown hair, which fell to her knees at its full length. Her breasts, while not very large, were soft and firm, with pink nipples that were currently pointed out. It was nice that her breasts fit perfectly in his hands, allowing him to mold their entirety at once.

Her stomach was flat, and her hips had a soft roundness to them, and between them was her pink-colored vulva, with a small bit of brown pubic hair in a patch above it. Those nether lips squeezed him tightly every time he was inside of her, reminding him of how small and fragile her body was. While he was incapable of seeing the wounds inflicted on her reproductive organs, what he could see was perfect in his eyes.

Her arms and legs were soft and lithe, like her body, adding to her flexibility at times. The legs ended in adorable feet he loved to tickle sometimes, and the arms ended in hands whose gentleness surpassed anything he'd ever known.

His body was very unlike hers. His chest and stomach, while thin, were hard and powerful, with a slight tan color to them. His green eyes gazed into her blue ones, a strong will within them. His black hair, while longer and wilder than most men's, was shorter than hers, ending in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His chest had small but hard pecs, and his stomach had a nice four-pack of abs.

His member, which was now erect for her, further proving that he thought of her as a woman worth loving, was around seven inches long when erect, as thick around as three quarters of a can of cola from their world, and hard enough that she could not bend it easily. It was powerful, like him, and he had sworn to only use it on her, even if she should die before him.

His arms and legs, also unlike hers, were powerful, though the arms had many times held her with a tenderness that made her feel completely safe. His legs were capable of outrunning the occasional angry store-owner, even while his arms are carrying her. His hands are rough, but very gentle when handling her, slightly bigger than hers, and with strong fingers and thumbs. His feet were definitely the most worn part of his body, though, having gone a good portion of his childhood bare in a dangerous environment. They were now capable of supporting the rest of his body in such a state on almost any terrain, though he much prefers wearing shoes.

After gazing over each other's bodies, Garrod and Tiffa wrapped their arms around each other, looking happily in their other half's eyes. Garrod held his wife to him, and Tiffa snuggled into his chest. "You're so warm..." the woman mumbled happily.

"So are you," Garrod replied, feeling her lips smiling against his chest. He rubbed her back gently, mumbling words of love into the top of her head, and she moaned happily in his arms. He pressed her body against his, his hard rod rubbing against her belly.

"Garrod..." she whimpered, pleading with him to take her to that heavenly high. He pinned her to the wall of the shower, lifting her up off the floor so that his face was at her breasts. He nuzzled his head against them, licking the soft mounds on occasion. The former gundam pilot then moved a hand to her opening, rubbing her tender lips with care. She let out tiny mewling sounds as he administered his love to her body.

Tiffa let out a tiny cry when her husband suddenly put his fingers inside of her. He moved them around slowly, soon gaining speed, and Tiffa began panting more and more. "Please, Garrod...Just a little more..." she whimpered.

He began pumping his fingers quicker and quicker, occasionally wiggling them around while they were deeper in, and finally, Tiffa let out a whimper louder than usual, and her clear love juices slicked Garrod's hand. He removed his fingers, and lubed his member with the fluid covering them, preparing for the part that always left the two of them on cloud nine.

Allowing Tiffa to come down from her orgasm, Garrod waited for her eyes to clear of the cloudiness that always came over them when she went through this. "I...I'm ready..." she stated softly, looking lovingly in his eyes.

Garrod nodded, and thrust in, connecting their bodies once again. She clamped down tightly onto his member, and he picked her up. Tiffa quickly wrapped her legs around his body, pushing her husband's sex tool into her further. Crying out, she rested her head on Garrod's shoulder, tiring quickly as she oftentimes did. However, she could feel his love for her, and she knew he could feel her love for him as well. Garrod bit down on her shoulder, and began pumping his member in and out of her. Tiffa began crying out as she came closer and closer to ecstasy.

Soon enough, the young woman climaxed, squeezing even more tightly onto Garrod's sex than before, as if encouraging him to come to release as well. He released his load inside of her, and the two lovers kissed before it was all over.

Pulling out, Garrod caught his loving wife, as she was almost always exhausted after sex. She panted heavily in his arms, and he caught his breath as well as he held her to him.

End Lemon

In a moment, Tiffa fell asleep. He washed himself, and then washed her as well, carrying her out of the shower and dressing her afterwards. When both of them had their hair dried and combed/brushed, he dressed as well, and carried her back to the sleeping area of their guest quarters, hoping neither Naruto or Hinata had been woken by their activities...

A few hours later...

Naruto awoke with a stretch, having slept very well after learning that his mother did indeed love him. So many of the villagers had told him that his mother must have hated him and left him by himself, not wanting such a 'wicked' child. Now, though, not only did he know his mother cared deeply for him, but he knew why so many people hated him.

"_No, that's not right...They don't hate me, they hate Kyuubi. If they were to hate me, they'd have to know me first,"_ he thought to himself, then looked next to him to see Hinata curled up nearby. Naturally, being a five-year-old child, and fully rested, he wanted to play, so he started shaking Hinata's sleeping body a bit. "C'mon, Hinata-chan! Wake up! I wanna play!" he whined, pouting slightly.

Hinata yawned cutely, then quickly snuggled up to Naruto. "Naruto-kun's so warm...I wanna cuddle with him all day," she mumbled sleepily.

Naruto grinned, an idea sparking in his mind. He reached the bottom of Hinata's pajama shirt, lifted it a bit, and began tickling mercilessly! The soon-to-be-five-year-old girl let out shrieks of laughter, suddenly fully awake. She began swatting playfully at her new friend's hands, then soon started tickling Naruto back. The two toddlers rolled around in the bed, laughing as they continued the tickle-war. Suddenly, Izumi and Tiffa, who had been outside of the room talking before, came in and smiled. "Did somebody start a tickle-war without me?!" the pregnant matriarch asked teasingly, then picked the two youngsters up with her Newtype powers, levitating them in the air in front of her.

Tiffa smiled softly as she approached her floating son. "Did you sleep well, Naruto-chan?" she asked, testing out the affectionate suffix. The boy nodded, and Tiffa added, "I heard you talking with the fox. I've already told Garrod, and we'll go by the Hokage's office to let him know Kyuubi's side of the story. Such powerful feelings of devotion can't be faked, so I think we should trust it."

Naruto's face lost a bit of its playfulness, but he nodded nonetheless. He knew important things like this had to be taken to the old man. The more information he has, the better. "Do you think he can take a family picture of us, Mama?" he asked. He knew there were probably pictures of his birth mother that Sarutobi had hidden away to give to him, but he also wanted pictures with his new parents.

Tiffa giggled lightly. "I'm sure if we asked nicely, he'd arrange that for us," she answered happily, then added, "But we should probably get some breakfast in your belly first, okay?"

Naruto nodded, grinning. Izumi let the two toddlers down to the ground gently, and they headed off to find Garrod and Hiashi so they could all have breakfast together. Little did they all know, they had quite a day ahead of them...

End Chapter Three


	4. New Family

Naruto: Newtype Legacy

Disclaimer: I disclaim all that is used in this work of fanfiction, including, but not limited to, all the characters' kitchen sinks.

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, SO VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have no excuse. Seriously, I sit around almost all day doing nothing. Therefore, I literally have no excuse. Sorry!

Chapter Four

_New Family  
><em>

Later on, in the Hokage's office

Hiruzen was startled. "You mean to tell me Kyuubi _isn't_ a hate-filled being?" the aged Kage exclaimed.

Tiffa shook her head. "No. It feels the same love for Naruto that I assume his mother felt for him," the Newtype woman explained, then added, "Also, there is another spirit in Naruto's mind, that of a man named Amuro Ray. He's a Newtype like myself, but he apparently hails from a different world than the one Garrod and I come from."

Naruto smiled up at Sarutobi. "Kyuubi says it's sorry about what happened. It also wants to thank you for making sure my mother was looked after, and for trying to take care of me des...despa...even though you have a hard job," the small boy said warmly.

The Sandaime smiled sadly. "I wish I could have told you sooner who your mother was, but both of your parents had terrible enemies, both outside and inside of Konoha. I have to say, though, I'm surprised your Godparents didn't take up their job of looking after you. I'd normally let them get away with some tomfoolery, but the fact is, they should have checked in on you at least once by now. I'm going to be sending some of my summons to bring them back, even if they have to drag them kicking and screaming!" he replied, getting a little upset near the end. Calming down, he continued, "In the meantime, I'm going to set up an appointment for you to have a Mind Walk done, so that Inoichi-san can speak with Kyuubi...We really need to think up a proper name for it. I'm sure it doesn't like being referred to as 'Nine Tails' anymore than I'd like being referred to as 'balding old man'!"

Naruto giggled a little at the joke, then replied, "It says Mama and Mito-sama used to call it Kurama. I guess that makes Kyuubi a boy!"

Hiruzen chuckled at that, clearly remembering seeing the beast's underside when he fought it five years ago. It had no parts that would suggest what its gender was, but he didn't think that was something he should tell Naruto. Turning to Tiffa and Garrod, he smiled. "I've gotten a house set up for you three. Naruto-kun's mother Kushina lived there as a child, so it should suit all of your needs. I've had some furniture moved in, and I've put together some security seals to help keep the angrier villagers from getting near. Your chakra signatures have already been keyed into the seals, so you don't have to worry about any complicated procedures. I'll have one of my ANBU escort you to your new home. We don't need you getting lost, after all!" he chuckled, then waved them off with a smile, patting Naruto on the back as they left.

Shortly after they left the building, something fell from one of Naruto's pockets. He picked it up to see that it was a picture of a woman with long red hair and bright violet eyes. She was smiling very happily, and rubbing her very pregnant belly. Beneath the picture was a caption that said, "Kushina Uzumaki, soon to be mother to Naruto. As the Third Hokage, I pray the father has enough energy to keep up with these two!"

Garrod looked at the picture in confusion. "When did that get there?" he asked.

Naruto simply grinned. "The old man's a ninja, remember? He does stuff like that," he replied simply. Garrod comically started checking his clothes for hidden notes, causing Naruto and Tiffa to laugh happily. Naturally, Garrod found nothing.

So, they headed to their new home.

Later, with Hinata and Izumi (and Hanabi, too)

Izumi smiled at her eldest daughter. The blind newtype was teaching her daughter how to levitate objects. Hinata was having trouble, but then again, she was only five, so not too much should have been expected of her. Sadly, the elders of the clan couldn't see this. They demanded far too much from Hinata. Izumi could only hope Hanabi took more after her father, because Hinata's body type wouldn't allow her to properly utilize the traditional Juuken. Izumi patted her swollen belly. She loved both her daughters dearly, and she prayed neither of them received that abominable Caged Bird Seal.

Hinata looked up at her mother. She could tell the woman was worried, but about what, she wasn't certain. So naturally, she went over to give her a hug. Izumi was startled out of her thoughts, but quickly reached down to pick Hinata up. The small girl snuggled against her mother's chest, and asked, "Why are you so scared, Mama?"

Izumi kissed the top of Hinata's head. "I don't want to lose either of my babies..." she answered, then explained, "The elders will try to seal either you or Hanabi-chan at some point, and it scares me."

Hinata snuggled closer, and smiled softly. "We won't be sealed, Mama. Naruto-kun is too strong to let that happen to us. I can feel it. We just have to believe in him!" she replied happily.

The Hyuuga matriarch wrapped her arms tighter around her daughter. "I hope so, Hinata-chan. I really do," she said softly, thinking to herself, _"If need be, I'll eliminate them myself!"_

Later, with Naruto, Garrod, and Tiffa

Naruto happily ate lunch with his family in their new home. Tiffa had gone out to get groceries earlier, and made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup when she came home. At first, Naruto had been put off by the fact that they weren't going to Ichiraku's for lunch, but Tiffa said that they'd definitely go there for dinner, seeing as the two parents really wanted to meet Teuchi and Ayame.

"Mmmm, this is tasty! Thanks, Mama!" Naruto said happily, then laughed a bit and smiled softly, saying, "I've always wanted to say that. I'll just have to find something to thank Dad for later!"

Tiffa smiled warmly at her son. "I'm sure Garrod will give you an opportunity to do so soon enough, Narut0-chan," she said gently, then took a bite of her own grilled cheese sandwich. "This is definitely tastier than the grilled cheese where we come from. Then again, it was hard to make such things, because of all the damage done to our society."

Garrod nodded. "I know what you mean, Tiffa. Speaking of which, Naruto, you can't tell people where we're from, all right? That Hokage guy said that it could cause problems if people found out that we aren't your average people from out of town. Just tell them we're travelers that came from far away, and that we decided to settle down finally, and that since Tiffa can't have kids, we decided to adopt you," the black-haired man explained.

Naruto nodded, then asked, "Why can't Mama have babies?"

Tiffa frowned slightly. "When I was small, I was taken from my parents by a group called The Alternative Company. They performed many experiments on me, and some of them hurt me. My body was damaged enough on the inside that I can no longer bear children...That's one of the reasons you're such a miracle to us, Naruto," she explained, smiling at her son at the last part of her speech. She then pulled back one of her sleeves a bit, and showed Naruto a few of her scars. "My injuries are mostly healed, but the doctors in our world couldn't do anything for my reproductive organs other than to make sure they were still there and not carrying any infections. I still have a lot of scars, though, but they're hard to see from a distance," she added.

Naruto toddled over to see, then kissed one of the scars. "Does that help it feel better, Mama?" he asked.

Tiffa smiled. "It does, Naruto-chan, but I think it will take something more to heal my insides. Still, thank you very much," she replied, picking the boy up and giving him a kiss on his forehead. Garrod came over, grinning, and hugged Tiffa with Naruto between them, making a Naruto sandwich. They nuzzled their faces in his hair, making it even messier than it had been, causing the boy to laugh happily. Soon enough, Naruto was put down, and they all went back to their meals.

About an hour later

Naruto had fallen asleep, resting his head in his mother's lap, when there was a knock at the door. Garrod was about to get it, but Tiffa called out, "Let me talk to them. It's somebody dangerous. Stay with Naruto-chan, please." Garrod simply nodded in reply, trusting his wife's judgement.

Tiffa got up, making sure Naruto was comfortable, and went to the door. Activating the intercom, she asked, "Who is it?"

A gruff voice replied. "My name is Danzou Shimura. I am a village elder. May I come in?" it asked.

Tiffa frowned, sensing the thoughts in this man's mind. "I'm sorry, but I have no way of knowing if you're really a village elder, or one of the people in this village seeking to hurt my son. I will not let you in, but you can talk with me through this if you'd like," she answered.

On the other side of the door, Danzou frowned. _"Either this woman really thinks I could be one of those morons seeking vengeance against Kyuubi, or she's more in the know than I thought,"_ he thought to himself. "I don't know if you realize this or not, but many of the people who want the boy dead are shinobi. Civilians like you and your husband couldn't possibly defend him from such people. If you were to let me adopt him, I could ensure his survival much better than you," he explained, his voice remaining civil, while signaling the two men with him to break down the door and make Garrod and Tiffa's deaths look like accidents.

A voice from behind him, however, stopped him and his men from attacking, and Tiffa smiled slightly. "Hey, Danzou, you old fart! What brings you to this part of the neighborhood?" a large man with a spiky white mane of hair called out jovially, said man ready to tear the village elder to ribbons if he pulled anything funny. The busty blonde woman next to him would likely help if he needed any. "Sensei wanted to see you for something. You probably should get a move on. With your limp, he'll be waiting a while," the white-haired man said.

Danzou nodded, realizing that he'd lost this round. "Very well. It wouldn't be good to keep that old fool waiting," he commented, turning around and heading away from the house.

The white-haired man frowned as soon as Danzou was in a position where he wouldn't see it, and he turned to the woman next to him. "You ready to meet him, Tsunade-hime?" he asked softly, putting one of his large hands on the woman's shoulder for comfort.

Tsunade nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be, Jiraiya," she replied. And so, the pair headed to the door, getting better reception from Tiffa than Danzou had, and they were soon let in.

A few minutes later

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at their godson in awe. "I can't believe I left this adorable little boy alone here for five years, just to go gamble and drink booze. What a waste of half a decade," Tsunade muttered in remorse.

Jiraiya nodded. "I know, right? How much do you wanna bet Danzou was behind those ANBU who told us Naruto was dead, and the fake letters we kept getting?" he said mirthlessly.

Tsunade chuckled dryly. "Even I'd be able to win that bet," she replied, then continued, "But that's enough of the gambling for now. We need to be here for this little tyke, since his parents can't properly defend him at this time."

Tiffa nodded. "So, you were deceived into thinking he was dead, and received false letters from Danzou and his men that kept you unaware...It's very sad how this place seems to work," she said softly.

Naruto simply continued sleeping for the moment. Soon enough, the doorbell rang, and Tiffa nodded to Garrod, silently telling him it was okay to get it. Shortly after he left, he returned with Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune. "Tsunade-sama, I've gotten our things unpacked at the Senjuu residence, as you requested," she stated happily.

Tsunade sighed. "Shizune, come over here and look at this adorable boy. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she requested, then asked.

Shizune did as her mistress said, and gasped. "He's...adorable! But he's too small for his age. It looks like he hasn't been getting enough food!" she exclaimed, startled.

Tsunade nodded. "I'll be busy working at the hospital for a while, so I won't always be around to help out, but if you could help him get back into good physical condition, I'm sure we'll all be a lot happier. That's not to say I won't be keeping an eye on him myself. He needs us all," she replied, then turned to Tiffa and Garrod and bowed low, asking, "Please let us help. He's all the family we really have left, and while we might not be perfect godparent material, we'll do our best to be good at it. Please, allow us into your son's life." As Tsunade asked this, she dragged Jiraiya down into a bow with her, and Shizune bowed as well.

Garrod laughed sheepishly. "You don't have to be so formal. Of course you can help Naruto out! Now come on, get up!" he chuckled.

To his surprise, Tiffa bowed as well. "We're very thankful for your help, you three. However, I think it's about time Naruto-chan stopped pretending to be asleep," she replied, then giggled lightly when Naruto opened his eyes.

"Busted!" Garrod laughed, going over and ruffling his son's hair.

Naruto laughed happily at the attention Garrod was giving him. "Daddy, stop that!" he giggled, then, after his father had finally stopped messing with his hair, the boy turned to look at Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune. "So...Jiraiya-jiichan is my godfather, Tsunade-baachan is my godmother...what does that make you, Shizune-neechan?" he asked.

Shizune giggled, and replied, "I guess I'll just be what you called me, your big sister!"

Tsunade groaned upon realizing what Naruto had called her. "Can't you call me Tsunade-neechan instead?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Uh-uh. It'd be weird calling my godmother Neechan," he answered, causing everybody else in the room to have a good laugh, though Garrod didn't really get the joke.

Shortly after this, Tiffa called up Izumi, who had given her her number, and invited her and her family to dinner later on to celebrate getting a new home, and simply because she loved seeing Naruto and Hinata interact. Izumi accepted the invitation, naturally, and plans were made as to what would be had for dinner.

That evening, at the Uzumaki residence

After finishing dinner before their parents, Naruto and Hinata excused themselves from the table. "Come on, Hinata-chan! I'll show you my new room! And if you want, I'll show you my toys, too!" the young jinchuuriki called out excitedly. Hinata giggled, following behind the boy.

Soon enough, they reached Naruto's room. There were some stuffed animals here and there, a ball, a bed, his dresser and closet, and his picture of Kushina, the last of which was hung on the wall in a frame. Curious, Hinata asked, "Who's the woman in that picture, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "That's my mama, Hinata-chan...My other mama. The one that carried me in her womb-thingy," he answered softly.

Hinata smiled. "She's very pretty, Naruto-kun. So she's Kushina-san..." she said, smiling at the picture. Suddenly, she got down on her knees, and put her hands together while facing the picture.

Naruto looked at her, confused. "What are you doing, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata smiled. "I'm praying for your mama, and thanking her for bringing a nice boy like you into the world," she said softly, closing her eyes as she prayed.

Naruto, still smiling, hugged Hinata. "Thanks. I'm really happy to have a friend like you, Hinata-chan," he replied, crying just a little.

Hinata giggled, and asked, "Who was your papa?"

Naruto frowned slightly. "I don't know. Hokage-jiisan said that he was somebody really famous, with many enemies, and that if I wanted to know who he was, I'd have to grow strong enough that I could fight those enemies if they came after me," he explained.

Hinata smiled, getting up from her kneeling position. "Then we'll just have to get stronger together so we can find out!" she said happily, then blushed, poking her index fingers together, and added, "That is, if you don't mind if I train with you...I'd really like it if we became strong together..."

Naruto nodded, grinning. "I'd love that, Hinata-chan! We'll train together and hang out all the time, and we'll get so strong, we'll be able to knock the bad guys' socks off!" he exclaimed, then hugged Hinata again. However, Hinata had been getting tired, and as Naruto held her, she slowly began falling asleep. Soon, Naruto was holding onto a sleeping Hyuuga heiress, wondering what he was supposed to do. Hinata simply smiled as she rested in Naruto's arms, mumbling incoherently every once in a while.

Fortunately, Izumi arrived a few minutes later and picked Hinata up, saying it was time to leave. Waving goodbye at the door, Naruto and his family watched as the Hyuugas walked away. Somehow, Naruto knew in his heart that Hinata would be a big part of his future...

End Chapter Four


End file.
